Darling in the Franxx alternative: irrational numbers
by comanche123
Summary: After Naomi leaves Plantation 13 she is recruited by an experimental program called "chastity" and slowly found that Papa and the adults had produced more monsters than just 02, and also that she is condemned to become one of them. But would an army of monster be enough to save mankind?
1. Chapter 1

_"As the title says this is an alternate storyline that focus on Naomi after she left Plantation 13. All content of Darling in the Franxx belongs to Trigger, A1 Pictures and their respective authors. Vegetal and number metaphors coming"_

 **Chapter 1: Black and dead eyes.**

Naomi opened her eyes slowly the only thing she saw was a white cellar and a drain bag hanging, the beep of the monitor next to her finished the last of her dream. she attempted to raise but her body still hurt, she could barely hold her head while the terrible memories of the klaxosaur attack came to her.

The fear, the impotence and the pain of the vehicle collapsing over her head just minutes before she left the security of Plantation 13 make her aching body shake, she had barely survived the brute force of the beings called klaxosaur but still there was something that, unlike many of her bones, hadn't been crushed: her desire to pilot a franxx.

But as the painkillers disappeared of her blood she remembered her failure as a pistil, the coldness of the caretakers giving her a white piece of paper, as white as the cellar over her head, where she was formally rejected. She remembered the many tears she drop as she and her stamen were unable to synchronize in the franxx.

All her life had been trained to accomplish that mission, all her life had been waiting for that day, but in the moment of truth she had utterly failed. She closed her eyes and cried again. *Why I didn't die?* at that point Naomi desired that klaxosaur had killed her, she didn't have any purpose in life.

"This girl is suitable to pilot bring her to the Greenhouse as soon as she recovers".

"Ehhh" Naomi raised her head, she was sure she had heard it, an adult saying she was suitable for piloting, or she was dreaming, she stop crying, she saw to the half open door of her room where the voices com from.

"But this girl was recently rejected"

"I know, I have read her records, but I think she is suitable for piloting under the chastity program". replied a female voice with authority and after that the sound of high heels walking got lost in the hallways.

Naomi was confused but happy as the hope to achieve her dream was alive again, she didn't know what was the Greenhouse or the chastitychastity program all she cared was that she had a second chance.

He stared by the open spot of the room's door trying to peep something that might confirm what she heard, with a lot of effort she stood up and walked to the door holding her weight on the wall, her eye saw by the half open door, but then she was surprised as her vision got blocked.

In front of her were the black eyes of someone else, someone who probably was with the woman who had just recruited, Naomi and the other person peep each other from different sides of the door.

Being face to face with someone -or better said, eye to eye- her legs shook and she fell on her butt "ouch", she said, but from the other side was no answer, the brown eyes remained still and indifferent. Only two disappear after few seconds without a single word.

Some weeks later Naomi was better and had left the hospital and was boarding an airplane to the place called the Greenhouse. She had asked to her guards and the plane crew what was the Greenhouse, the only answer she received, besides their silence, was "it is classified information".

Except by the pilots and the guards the rest of the airplane was empty, Naomi felt lonely. In the hospital she had been told she could contact her former teammates of Plantation 13 once she reached the Greenhouse, she took a picture of them from her bag, there were the 8, the quiet Ikuno, the soft spoken Kokoro, the energetic Miku and Ichigo, also Goro, Futoshi, Tsurumu and…

She balled up her hand as she stared at Hiro. But though her hand had became a fist her smile didn't disappear, Hiro had costed her chance to be a pilot but he was also a good friend and the one who gave her a name "Naomi". She was a bit angry on him, but as she was going to become a pilot anyway there wasn't reason to remain angry. She relaxed *as soon as I land I'll contact them and tell Hiro there are no hard feelings and wish him good luck in piloting too*, she giggled with this thought.

"Five minutes to land in Plantation 39"

The announcement brought her back to the reality, and a guard came to her and gave a white hooded trench coat that Naomi saw surprised. But as soon as the doors were open the chilling cold of the outside force her to quickly wear the trench coat.

"Code 703?" asked a female voice under another white trench coat with goggles that gave a mysterious appearance. Though Naomi could barely hear that woman under the strong cold wind she recognized she was calling her by her codename.

"Yes, it is me". replied Naomi with some shyness in her voice.

"Good morning, my name is Natsuki, please come with me". said the woman without another word or even without the answer of Naomi she turned and walked to the interior of the Plantation 39, Naomi simply followed her and though the teenager continued asking her questions about the place, the woman called Natsuki simply replied "It would be informed when we reach at the Greenhouse".

Naomi stopped question as it was clear that the woman was like talking with a wall and instead followed her to an elevator where there was no need to wear the trench coat, but the coldness didn't disappear and Naomi shivered.

With the sound of a bell, the elevator started its way down, Naomi was confused and missed the cheerful mood of her friends in Plantation 13, but then the sound of a bell marked the end of the trip to the basement.

"This is our stop, I will show your bedroom and tomorrow will start your introduction as a pistil to the chastity program. Follow me".

Naomi followed the girl again, but as they left the elevator other two persons entered, Naomi could see them only by the corner of the eye, one was a woman in her 30's, in a white laboratory coat with blonde braided hair and thick glasses, and with her was a teenager boy of brown hair with a uniform dominated by the dark blue and with boots and gloves, but what caught Naomi's attention was his black eyes.

Naomi didn't know why but she suddenly turned to see those eyes black and dead as the bottom of a well, the doors of the elevator closed slowly as she stared at him.

There was no mistake, that boy was the same she had seen in the hospital. As the doors closed she felt something, something that she couldn't describe after seeing the eyes of the boy. She shivered again, but this time she knew it wasn't by the cold.


	2. Chapter 2: New friends, old name, unknow

" _Hello, 2nd chapter, it's still a bit slow but in the next one some super action fights are coming, by now hope you enjoy some suspense about Naomi's future in the Greenhouse"_

 **Chapter 2: New friends, old name, unknown fate**

"Is it everything ok?" asked Natsuki to Naomi who was still staring at the closed doors of the elevator.

"Yes, I'm a bit sleepy by the…"

"Very well, keep walking and don't waste the time" replied Natsuki coldly without let her finish her sentence.

They walked in complete silence, Naomi missed the birdcage of Plantation 13, the caretakers there were far more kind, the environment was sunny and warm, and not cold and dark, the bedrooms section seemed like a hotel or a boarding school, instead this place looked like the grey and repetitive hallway of a factory, but again she tried to remain positive about becoming a pilot.

"We have reached your bedroom" said Natsuki touching a button in the wall which opened a sliding door.

"This is my bedroom?" asked Naomi confused.

"Yes it is, is anything wrong?" replied Natsuki

"No, but I thought I could share the bedroom with the rest of pistils like…"

"Like in your previous plantation? I'm afraid to tell you that plantation 39 and the Greenhouse have different rules. And, no, we don't allow pistils to sleep in shared bedrooms". finished Natsuki again cutting Naomi before she could finish her phrase.

Naomi entered her bedroom a bit upset about Natsuki's attitude, but as if it wasn't enough, as soon as Naomi had put in the bedroom Natsuki added.

"The bedroom contains a night table and a shelf, on the night table there is a uniform and a suit, the lights will be turned on at 0500 hours and turned off at 2100 hours, the doors will be closed at that time, you must be in your bedroom when the doors close, you are not allowed to bring any other person inside your bedroom unless you have a special permission. If you have any other questions there is a guide on your night table. At 0510 hours you must be out of your room wearing your uniform and ready for training. Any failure in following these indications or those in the guide will be sanctioned".

Naomi grabbed the guide, which was around 50 pages, with very little enthusiasm as she nodded with her head, she sighed as this place seemed ridiculously like a jail.

"You should sleep, tomorrow will be your first day. Have a good night" ended Natsuki.

Naomi waved Natsuki but again the woman didn't allow her time enough to say 'goodbye', she missed Nana more than ever. Naomi left her big brown suitcase on the floor and throw herself on the bed, but even the bed was far from comfortable.

She tried to remain optimistic while looking at the cellar, but all that place was getting worse and worse.

"Hey are you awake"

"Eh?" Naomi raised her head as she heard a voice but there wasn't nobody in her bedroom.

"Hey, are you awake or not?", said the mysterious voice again

Naomi turned everywhere looking for that voice until finally she realized that the voice came from a corner in the cellar. Naomi raised an eyebrow but still got on a chair and on the tiptoes until her face was in front of a ventilation gap, the voice had came from there and after thinking twice Naomi decided to answer.

"Yes, I'm here", Naomi felt silly immediately after talking a ventilation gap.

"Great!" replied the ventilation gap. "I am 048 and live in the next room of the left".

Naomi was surprised she was hearing to the clear and childish voice of a young female coming from the air conduct.

"We can't see the others when we are in the bedrooms but we found we can speak by the air conducts", added happily.

"Yes, and you should let the new girl sleep, tomorrow is her first day", said a second voice which sounded as bored and annoyed as Naomi felt some minutes before.

"Don't be like that, 021," said 048 to the annoyed girl who had just spoke "tomorrow it's her first day in the Greenhouse and we should welcome her"

"Ok, welcome new girl, my name is 021 and the girl who can't remain quiet is 048" said the girl with a panned voice.

"Th-thanks, I'm Naomi", said the former pistil of Plantation 13 with a shy smile as she was happy to have find some friends even in a reclusive place like that.

"Welcome Nao…?, could you repeat it again?" said 048 with her cheerful attitude mixed with uncertainty. Naomi quickly understood that pistils and stamens didn't use "names" but their number codes.

"You are Nao-mi-something?" asked 021 though her voice sounded like she were always boring some authentic confusion was present in her voice, indeed, "names" were used only in Plantation 13 by Hiro's friends and were completely unknown for others.

"No, no, I'm,not Naomi, I'm 703, nice to meet you girls". quickly said Naomi to avoid more confusion.

"I'm glad to meet you too, 703, I hope we can be friends" said 048

"Good night, 703" said 021

The energetic voice contrasted of 049 and the panned voice of 021 contrasted, but Naomi left her forehead fell against the net of the air conduct with a smile framed by the locks of her brown wavy hair, this chat through the air conduct had been a weird way to communicate but she didn't care..

Naomi was still standing on the chair when she throw herself to her bed, this time smiling she had found friends and now feel stronger and capable to deal with any test awaiting for her and she fell asleep .

That night she dreamed about Hiro, her friend and the one who gave her the 'name' Naomi.

"Hiro, how are you?, I have so many things to tell you". said Naomi with a gentle smile.

"Eh… who are you" replied Hiro. That answer freezed Naomi, indeed Hiro looked at her like an extraign.

"I am…" Naomi suddenly couldn't stop talking, "don't you remember me, I am…" again her sentences were cut in the middle, and the scene repeated once and again, she fell on her knees trying to speak her but she couldn't say her name nor she couldn't wake up as normally happened in a nightmare.

[somewhere else, in a dark room with surveillance monitors]

"The pistil 703 has been left in her bedroom" said Natsuki after a military salute to a blonde woman with a laboratory coat and thick glasses that completed her appearance of scientist, who was comfortably sat and smoking a cigarette.

"I know, lieutenant, I'm seeing her" said the woman as the image of Naomi holding her aching head with her hands reflected on the blonde woman's glasses.

"She seems to have a nightmare" said Natsuki looking at the same monitor "perhaps we should reduce her dose of yellow cells" said Natsuki with sincere preoccupation that contrasted with her previous harshness. The blonde woman slowly turned to Natsuki with piercing eyes.

"The program chastity is in its final stage, it won't be delayed by the safety of a pistil" ended the blonde woman and left as she closed a binder with some pictures of Naomi on a hospital bed with bandages around her head, as it seemed that during her time in the hospital something else had been done to her besides curing the wounds the klaxosaur attack left.

"But, Dr. Corbenic…" added Natsuki insisting with a shaking voice, almost like if her arrogance was gone after talking with the scientist and has been replaced by a sincere worry about the new pistil.

The blonde scientist didn't reply to Natsuki, simply said "turn off the lights, Natsuki" and before Natsuki could insist the blonde scientist added "tomorrow the pistil 703 is piloting with 004"

"...It is dangerous, 703 is not ready" said Natsuki almost whispering and still trying to protect Naomi.

"Did you say something, Natsuki?" asked the Dr. Corbenic, she had heard her perfectly but she wasn't in the mood to continue the argument, and that gentle question was al she needed to silence Natsuki.

The scientist left the surveillance room leaving Natsuki to turn off the light, Natsuki saw the image of Naomi on the monitor by a last time and closed the door.

Naomi's fate had already been decided in that dark room.


	3. Chapter 3: Hiro

**Chapter 3: It's going to kill us**

 _Hey, I'm sorry I couldn't publish nothing before, after the hiatus I leave you with a bit longer chapter, hope you like it, now Naomi finally met her new pistils teammates: 021 a silver haired girl with a mysterious patch on the eye and a cold attitude, and 048 a blonde girl with a kind attitude to Naomi, always strict Natsuki is around too._

 _The keyword of this story: Hiro_

"Hiro, Hiro!".

Naomi kept yelling at her friend as she was unable to say her name, the dream became more and more frustrating, while she felt that the distance between them grow up, she extended her arm trying to reach his shoulder to shake him and make Hiro remember who was she and what was the bond they shared as short flashback when both were little children appeared.

But with every step to him, the distance grew and then a shadow hid the sunlight, Naomi's body shivered the shadow slowly engulfed everything with black.

"Hiro!" Naomi yell in desperation as tried to reach him, but the black shadow seemed faster and started by engulfing Hiro's feet, climbing up by his legs, his upper body until only his hand was visible.

"Hiro, don't forget our pro-" Naomi couldn't speak, she felt a terrible presence, she slowly turned to the back, her heart was beating faster at every second, her eyes about to cry, and only with superhuman courage were able to gaze up to see a monstrous klaxosaur.

The giant beast with black skin and glowing blue veins, with the form that remembered a distorted giant beast silently raised what seemed an arm over Naomi's head.

"No, please … no, please" whispered Naomi

"..."

In the darkness of her nightmare everything went silent, Naomi asked again with tears coming from her eyes, she knew she was dreaming, but the image was too vivid, it was too similar to that day when she was almost killed by a klaxosaur attack in Plantation 13. That day she had praised to stop too, but the monster didn't.

Now, the hand of the giant monster, now still inside her dream, came down over her head, the shadow drawn on her face as she saw the death closer she closed her eyes accepting her incoming death but in a last act of rebellion or impotence yelled:

"Hiro!"

"Ahhhhh!"

Naomi suddenly woke up, she was alone in her dark bedroom in complete silence except by the sound of her loud breathing. She cleaned the tears on her cheeks and the sweat on her forefront and sat on her bed to calm herself, she was truly scared, that dream had been too vivid, too realistic and her body was shaking of fear.

She tried to calm herself, it was a dream after all, she then grabbed her suitcase took the picture of the squadron 13 that she had been seeing during her trip, the smiles of her former team partners cheered her up and made her smile too, after some seconds she felt a bit silly by being scared of a nightmare.

Though it was still very early Naomi was not going to sleep, partly because she wanted to have another nightmare and also because she wanted to wear her new outfit.

She expected that her new uniform would be another comfortable schoolgirl-like uniform with a long skirt and a fresh blouse like that of Plantation 13, but instead when she took the clothes that Natsuki had left she saw a pair of black heavy boots, white pants and a long necked t-shirt, a purple long necked jacket and finally a couple of white gloves.

As she wore her new clothes she realised were very different to those she had use in Plantation 13, it was more a military style but still with elegance of its own, the only thing she didn't like were the boots which were much heavier than the shoes she used to wear.

As she finished to wear her new gloves the doors of her bedroom automatically opened with a swift move, and two heads peep inside Naomi's bedroom.

"I told you that new girl will not be sleep in" said a girl of short short golden blonde hair that reached her shoulders and with a smile to Naomi.

"Well, good morning, new girl" replied another with a wavy silver hair and -what caught the attention of Naomi- a black patch on her right eye.

"Oh hello, you are …?" said Naomi a bit confused.

"I am 048" said the blonde "and this girl who never smiles is the lovely 021" added aiming with the finger to the silver haired girl.

"Hmppph, lovely my …" replied 021 without finishing her sentence as Natsuki, the inflexible caretaker, approached.

Naomi left her bedroom quickly and saw her teammates in a line like in a military formation ready for the roll call. The poor Naomi didn't understand, even the cheerful 048 adopted a serious face and as Natsuki passed, the more reserved 021 seemed to have some fear.

"Why are you not formed?" asked Natsuki to Naomi who took her gazze from her teammates to the caretaker.

Natsuki stared at her with the pen in her right hand hitting the device similar to a tablet that she carried in the left one. "Again, why are you not formed?", asked Natsuki though she was perfectly aware that Naomi didn't know she was supposed to be formed in line with her teammates, and also that she didn't know that Plantation 59 and the Greenhouse were ruled more like a military base rather than a boarding school as in Plantation 13.

After a long nagging Natsuki finished with Naomi saying "If you had read the guide I left you, you would have known about the morning formation. Well at least you are wearing the uniform".

Naomi didn't reply in part because she actually felt she should have been more prepared in her new place, she was always one of the most responsible children in the Garden and Plantation 13, the one with the leadership of Ichigo and at the same time the kindness of Kokoro, and still the guts to control Miku, she had always dreamed to pilot a Franxx, and when she was told she'll be Hiro's partner she thought she not only would pilot a mecha but also lead the squad with Hiro.

Those dreams had been shattered by her inability to pilot with him and the crushing attack of a klaxosaur. She remained in silence as they walked.

"Can I ask where are we going?" said Naomi still ashamed.

"048!" said Natsuki "Explain your new teammate where are we going"

"Yes, madam. We are going to Greenhouse piloting test ground"

"Very well 048, now, 021, what are we going to do in the Greenhouse?"

"Yes, madam. We are going to test the development of our piloting capabilities for Chastity program".

"Correct, 021" said Natsuki, though satisfied with the answers she didn't lose any of her strict attitude "you have a lot to learn, 703". Said Natsuki to Naomi but with a tone of mocking.

Naomi didn't reply, Natsuki seemed to care very little about her and 048, her silver haired new partner, had a barely dissimulated sense of superiority over her. Naomi felt she didn't belong there and turned her head to the side.

But as an uncomfortable silence continued and the platform continued moving them to the Greenhouse, they passed by the side of long windows and above of what seemed a destroyed residential area.

Naomi opened her eyes wide, she saw an immense frozen landscape of destruction down her, indeed through the windows she saw fallen walls, holes in the plantation armor and all kind of debris, even much of the windows were quartered, but if seeing a ruined plantation was a disturbing view, it was nothing compared to the landscape outside.

The platform kept moving and the windows this time show the outside of the plantation, Naomi covered her eyes from the sudden sunlight reflected by the snowed ground around the plantation, but when she could see better she felt truly worried.

Around the plantation there were a lot of ruined vehicles and smaller buildings like those used to extract magma, but what made her wince was the black rests of destroyed Franxx dispersed or better said laying destroyed on the ground and also smaller figures on the ground, unburied but instead frozen human corpses. Naomi avoided yelling, she didn't want to be there anymore, she knew she shouldn't think that way but felt more and more frightened with that landscape with aht white ground covered in snow and debris and that seemed an arctic cemetery.

She wanted to feel herself protected, happy and safe, Naomi knew there was a word for all that, her lips involuntarily whispered "Hiro".


End file.
